The Domination
by SparrowKeeper
Summary: This is the legend many moons old. For back before our Clans existed – back before we cats ruled the forest – it was our Great Ancestors who prowled the land.
1. Prologue

**Thunderclan – Present Day –**

* * *

Life was good.

With the arrival of New Leaf every cat felt they could relax and enjoy the season while it lasted. Leaf Bare had been especially cruel, with many falling prey to starving predators or nature itself. Slowly, bit by bit, the world returned to normal; trees flourished, quarry returned, and the Clan cats' gradually became sleek and plump.

There was also the welcomed arrival of new kittens. The litter had been born on an exceptionally hot day, when not a cloud was in sight in the vast blue sky. Thunderclan had taken it as a good omen from Starclan; the harsh times were over, and finally they would thrive once again.

On this particular day the hot weather continued. Most of the apprentices had been relieved from their duties, and so they lay panting in whatever shadow they could find. Even the warriors began to slack on their work, preferring the cool shade of their dens to the blazing sun outside.

For once the cats found themselves wishing for colder weather. Grey skies would be welcome by now.

The only cats who weren't deterred by such hot weather were the kittens.

The newest litter of three – now two moons old, and already causing mischief – were playing tag. Only two from the litter were present – a slightly scruffy, sandy yellow she-cat, and a smaller golden tom. They raced around the clearing, relishing in such wonderful heat, pouncing and yowling and practicing their hunting techniques. They weren't scolded by their seniors for making such a racket. The warriors could barely muster the energy to tell them off.

"Hey! Lightkit, look at this!"

One kitten had broken away from their game, and was instead staring at a grasshopper. His sister Lightkit joined him, looking curiously at his find. "Oh it's just a bug," she smirked, puffing out her chest in pride. "You can squash them really easy! Like this!"

Ignoring her brother's protests Lightkit placed a paw on her unsuspecting victim. "There! See, Sunkit?"  
"But we could have played with it…"

"Oh bugs aren't any fun to play with. All they do is sit around all day."

Sunkit frowned, but refused to comment on it any further. His sister, born first but only by a mere matter of seconds, prided herself in being the dominant one of her siblings. She certainly was quite large for a kitten. In future she would make a powerful warrior.

Sunkit, however, was on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. Born last and a runt he was more content to follow, rather than lead, and as much as complained he enjoyed his sister's bravado and leadership. It made for fun imaginary games.

Lightkit lifted her paw to inspect what was left of the grasshopper. She sniffed it, but curled away wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Come on, Sunkit. Let's go find Gingerkit. Maybe he could be some fun." Sunkit paused, gently prodded the dead insect, before following his sister. The camp felt unnaturally silent, with all the older cats asleep or lazing about in their dens. The leader, deputy and a few warriors were on border patrol. And the medicine cat had gone out hunting for herbs. Without anyone to pester, there weren't really any games they could play.

Gingerkit was their third brother, a benign oddity but quite proud in how different he was. The games he liked to play became boring for his siblings. He loved stories and legends and the like but rarely participated in tumbling about and play fighting. His reserved, quiet nature made him popular with the elders.

And the Elders' den was usually where he went.

Sure enough they found him next to Robinfur, the oldest cat in the Clan. He was listening to her speak of the 'wonderful old days' and recount stories of her past, looking completely entranced. Lightkit didn't understand him; she didn't have the patience to listen to the elders' stories, and Robinfur could go on and on about her tales forever.

"Gingerkit!" Lightkit rudely pushed her way into the elders' den. "Gingerkit, come play a game with us!"

"Lightkit," Sunkit whined, "mother would scold you if she saw you act so rude!"

Gingerkit gave her a withering glare for her interruption. "I can't," he mewled coldly, "Robinfur is telling me about Starclan. Did you know about how Starclan came to be, sister?"

Lightkit scowled at her brother's almost mocking attitude. Of course she knew. She'd heard the story a gazillion times, and half of those times had been Gingerkit recounting the story to her again and again. He loved the legend, and was always asking cats whether they had already heard the story or not. "Of course I know! Now come on, let's go play a game!"

Robinfur gave her a kind smile. She was a lovely old she-cat, battle-scarred and partially deaf. She was the oldest cat in the clan, but hadn't lost her beautiful nature. Lightkit found herself smiling shyly back, her proud demeanour gone. She was respected among the kittens, especially Lightkit, even if the feisty she-cat couldn't stand listening to her stories.

Sunkit pushed his way into the den, racing over to his brother to give him a playful cuff on the head. In return Gingerkit mewled in exaggerated annoyance, before moving over so the two could snuggle close together. It seemed Sunkit had decided to stay and listen to the elder's tale, leaving Lightkit abandoned to play by herself.

"Why don't you join us, young one?" Robinfur's voice was cracked and hoarse, but carried an air of sophistication too. It was fitting for the oldest cat in the clan. "I can tell you any story you want. Any story at all."

Lightkit sighed. Playing by herself wasn't fun at all, and one story couldn't be as boring as that. She nodded, almost reluctantly. "Okay. But it's gotta be something fun! With lots of action and lots of fighting! And…and warriors! Hey! How about a story about the great leader Firestar! That would be pretty cool."

Robinfur laughed. "Oh you love his legends, hmm? Yes, yes…it would have been wonderful to have lived when he did. Let's see then…a story about Firestar…"

Gingerkit sighed. "Can't we have something more interesting? Maybe something far back in history, further than when the Clans formed! Like how the Clans came to be?"

Lightkit sniffed. "Boring! How about Scourge and his evil cats! Oh that story's so cool! Let's hear that one!"

"I like my idea better."

"Yeah, well, your idea sucks."

"Hey! That isn't very nice, you know."

"Sunkit, what do you think?"

"I don't really care either way…"

"Alright hush!"

The two kittens looked up, guilty, at Robinfur, though it wasn't her that spoke. They shuddered when they recognized how harsh the voice was. Icepelt.

Icepelt had lifted her head from her nap, blinking wearily at them. "You kittens! Honestly! Can't you leave Robinfur alone for once?"

"Oh I don't mind," Robinfur replied, soft and well-mannered as always, though Icepelt ignored her.

"We're not as young as you, you know. You should learn how to entertain yourself!"

"We're sorry," the kittens replied in unison, heads dropped guiltily.

Icepelt huffed and gave them a withering glare, before her gaze softened. "Alright, alright. Just mind your voices. Or the Great Cats won't hesitate to gobble you up. They hate kittens annoying elders, you know."

Gingerkit caught his breath. "The Great Cats?"

"Giant cats…bigger than you or me." Icepelt snickered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked almost young again, for someone so old. "Sharp teeth, huge claws. Could shred you up in an instance. Scary, hmm?"

"Sounds fake," Lightkit laughed, though she looked rather nervous at the prospect of such big cats.

Robinfur looked rather confused by it all. Then, she laughed. "Right, right, Icepelt. Your favourite story. In fact, one I haven't yet told you kittens."

"Really?" Gingerkit meowed.

"Mhm. Icepelt, why don't you tell them? You know it far better than I."

"Oh?" Icepelt grinned. "But it might scare the little kitties. I don't think this is a story for kittypets…"

Lightkit bristled at such an insult. "I'm not a kittypet! I can handle anything!" She pounced up to Icepelt and lay at her paws, ears shoved forward in anticipation. Sunkit curled up next to her, and Gingerkit, with great eagerness, followed their lead.

"We can handle it," they said together. Icepelt laughed.

"It's been a long time since I've told it to anyone. But why not? You all seem brave young kits. Now this isn't like anything you've heard before! This is the truth on how the Clans formed!"

"You're a natural storyteller," Robinfur purred. "In fact, while you keep them occupied, I think I'll catch a few winks." Robinfur stretched and yawned. She also seemed to be listening to Icepelt, as she drifted into a doze.

"So you think you can handle it, eh?"

"Yep," Lightkit mewled.

Icepelt paused. Then, she nodded. "Alright. I'm rather new to this so bear with me, young kittens. A story this great deserves to be told right. For long, long ago, before Thunderclan, Windclan, Riverclan and Shadowclan even existed it was our great, great ancestors whom ruled the land."

* * *

_Just some information about further chapters. The story will be told in the point of view through three characters - a lion, a leopard and a tiger. Each chapter the point of view will switch. I do hope you enjoy. :)_


	2. The Intruders

"_Long ago, before twolegs were abundant, the Big Cats thrived. They were the strongest of all the animals, and were feared and respected by prey and predator alike. I will tell you of the lions and the leopards soon enough. But first, our story shall begin with a young tiger named Zaiden..."_

Everything was quiet. Under a moonlit sky, the forest seemed to be frozen in place. Not a bird fluttered. Not a breeze blew. The owls were as silent as death, as they hovered mid-air searching for an unsuspecting victim. The predators of the night were awake and on the move. The smaller animals, such as the mice and voles, knew this and hid safely in their burrows. Unfortunately, a deer could not hide.

Zaiden was like a shadow as he stalked the herd. His eyes were locked on the fringes of the huddling group of prey, searching out the weak, old or sick. The deer shifted uneasily; through Zaiden remained upwind and out of sight, they sensed that they were being stalked.

Zaiden's ears shoved forward and his whiskers quivered. There, right at the edge of the herd, was an injured doe. She had a deep wound just above her right leg, which caused her to limp in pain. Though she was young, she was small and frail. Zaiden swished his tail expectantly. This doe would be his quarry.

Silently Zaiden crept forward. The doe was facing away from him, feeding weakly on a patch of flowers. She was at the very rear of the herd now. Zaiden could almost laugh at how simple this would be. He crept further forward, quiet as a mouse, his heart hammering against his chest. The tiger moved slowly under the cover of shadows. Excitement coursed through his veins. It had been so long since his last meal...Zaiden could almost taste the fresh meat of the doe hanging in the air.

Suddenly the herd was startled. A buck lifted his head, his branches of antlers outlined majestically in the moonlight. The wind had shifted. Zaiden's scent had been carried to the herd.

He had no time to waste. The tiger burst from his cover with incredible speed, throwing all his strength into every leap he made. The herd squealed and ran. The buck reared and threw back his antlers.

But Zaiden veered away from the grouped deer. He was chasing the doe, whom had wandered further away from the herd. In her panic she darted off away from her fellow deer. Through the trees she ran desperately. But her leg slowed her down. She stumbled, and lost speed. Zaiden was on her in a second.

The doe squealed as she collapsed to the ground. Zaiden remained firmly on her back, claws gripping her sides and teeth sunk into her haunches. She thrashed and fought with all her might, but she was no match for the strong cat. Slowly the fight left her will. She calmed, as the life faded from her eyes. Zaiden quickly went for the deer's throat. It was done.

The forest was quiet again, save for a flurry of birds whom had been awoken from their sleep by the commotion. The air was filled with their indignant squawks and frenzied wingbeats. Zaiden looked at his kill with almost sympathetic eyes. The doe lay bleeding on her side. Ravens took to the air in a flutter, excited by the smell of blood. The herd of deer watched Zaiden cautiously as he began to feed, though they knew the tiger now posed them no threat. For another night they would live on, at the sacrifice of the weak and the old.

Zaiden had only just begun feeding when he caught a scent. The tiger froze. A branch snapped. At once Zaiden was on his paws and growling protectively over his kill. Something moved in the darkness, before meowing a greeting. There, from the shadows, emerged another tiger.

At once Zaiden relaxed, though his eyes burned with annoyance. "Watch your step, Yuval. Come any closer and you'll lose an eye."

"Brave words, Zaiden, but everycat knows you are all talk and no roar." At this Zaiden snarled, which made Yuval take a step back. "B-But," Yuval continued on, "I have something to tell you. Something important."

"Important enough to cross my boundaries?" Zaiden hissed. "Surely even you are not foolish enough to intrude upon another tiger's territory without permission."

"Permission," snorted Yuval with contempt, "I need no such thing. I have been sent here, by the Elders of this land. A Gathering is to be called."

At this Zaiden's eyes widened in surprise. "A Gathering? Surely not. There is no famine, or plague. I see no reason why a Gathering would be called now, of all times."

"The Elders are very vague on the details of what's going on," said Yuval, long and slow. "But rumor has it that us tigers are being hunted."

For a moment Zaiden couldn't speak. He looked down at the remnants of the doe. Crows were already picking at scraps of meat, cawing harshly and fighting over the juiciest parts. Zaiden turned again to face Yuval, who was sitting back at a safe distance. Zaiden tipped his head, deep in thought – before chuffing in amusement.

"Hunted, Yuval?" he chuckled. "Don't be stupid. We're tigers. We rule this forest and all creatures within it."

"That seems to be the normal reaction to this news," muttered Yuval, his voice laced with irritation. "There have been sightings. Of strange creatures, standing upright on two legs. One tiger recently claimed he was viciously attacked by dogs. He managed to escape – but before his retreat he saw a creature riding a horse. A creature who only had two legs. Apparently he commanded the dogs with one click of his tongue."

Though Zaiden couldn't believe it, the news chilled him to the bone. Tigers were not hunted. They were like kings; predators of strength and courage, whom feasted on whatever creature they desired. Their only enemy was nature; the elements, famine and sickness were all a tiger had to fear. And creatures standing on two legs? The mere thought seemed ridiculous.

"Personally I don't believe it," said Yuval with a yawn. "But it will all be revealed at the Gathering. So. Will you be coming?"

Zaiden growled uneasily. If he agreed it would be the first Gathering of his lifetime. The thought of so many tigers joining together in one place was both disturbing and intriguing. By nature tigers were solitary animals, aggressively protecting their territory and leading quiet lives. Gatherings were only called in a time of great emergency. Although Zaiden felt reluctant to go beyond his borders, he couldn't resist his curiosity.

"I'll come," Zaiden said firmly. "But this better not be a joke, Yuval. When will the Gathering take place?"

"In one moon, when the moon is full. Go west, until the forest becomes barren and stripped of life. You will soon find a large clearing. It shouldn't be too difficult to stumble across."

Yuval spun around, and was about to leap back into the shadows when Zaiden's voice stopped him. "You best be careful, Yuval," said Zaiden with a warning hiss, "if you intrude upon another tiger's territory without his consent, you mightn't be as lucky as you were here tonight."

Yuval paused. Then, he laughed. "Oh, Zaiden. I only intrude when I know I will get away with it."

The tiger retreated, leaving Zaiden alone once again with his fresh kill. Up ahead, the moon was just beginning to set, as the first rays of morning light streaked the horizon blue and faded yellow.

* * *

The time was Leaf-Fall. The forest floor was a thick carpet of crisp golden leaves and foliage, crackling underfoot with every step Zaiden took. The thick reddish-brown tops of trees and branches knotted together and shielded most of the sky, though every so often the canopy would shift in the wind, and cast down streams of watery sunlight. Though the sun shone overhead, dark clouds were gathering on the horizon. Zaiden's territory was truly something gorgeous, though the tiger had no time to stop and admire the scenery. That morning saw Zaiden patrolling the borders, remarking the boundaries and keeping a keen eye out for other intruders.

Zaiden had followed Yuval, making sure that foolish idiot had left his territory far behind. When he was sure Yuval had left for good, Zaiden spent the rest of day remarking old scent markers, deep in thought. A Gathering? A tiger chased by dogs and ridden by a creature with only two legs? As much as Zaiden tried to relax he couldn't shake away his disturbing thoughts. Every time he closed his eyes images flashed in his mind; of strange two-legged monsters whom rode great big steeds, and commanded vicious mongrels with sharpened teeth and curved claws.

Then he would think of the Gathering. Of tigers pressed against each other, while the Elders stood upon boulders and spoke with great strength and authority. This thought sent a surge of excitement through Zaiden's veins. He wondered what it would be like to be apart of a group. To be in the company of fellow tigers, talking and enjoying each others presence. The idea of being apart of something bigger – even if for only one night – was strangely both comforting and appealing.

Zaiden sighed as he came to the Northern edge of his territory. He desperately needed a break. Up ahead bubbled a brook. The water was frothing white, washing over mossy rocks and sweeping broken branches and leaves in its strong current. Zaiden clambered over slimy boulders and leaped into the brook, savoring the feeling of water clogging down his fur and rushing past his body. For a while he bathed himself, content to ignore all the thoughts about two-legged monsters and Gatherings. It was only when Zaiden emerged from the brook that he caught another scent. Immediately the fur around Zaiden's neck began to bristle.

Beyond the brook, in the neighboring territory of another tiger, was a dog. It had a rich scent, smelling strongly of dirt and...some creature Zaiden had never smelled before. Zaiden's curiosity was pricked. He crept closer on his belly, whiskers shoved forward and claws unsheathed. Branches and leaves crackled underfoot as Zaiden tried to quietly make his way forward. But, as Zaiden was upwind, the dog remained oblivious to his presence, instead more interested in marking every tree it could.

The dog was a tall build, pure white and ribs jutting beneath its sheen coat. Its tail curled slightly, and its eyes were a brilliant gold. Though this dog was definitely a predator, Zaiden was confident it could not cause him any harm. He was about to pounce on the mongrel, to frighten it away, when there was a sudden, ear-splitting _bang._

For a moment all was still. The russet leaves continued to fall lazily to the ground; the mice and voles and other small animals froze in fear, and looked at the sight before them in horror. A second later the world seemed to explode; birds took to the air in a panicked flurry of screeching; the small animals raced for their dens, their tiny hearts hammering against their chests; and Zaiden sprung back to safety, thrashing through the brook, scrambling out and taking cover behind a thick patch of bushes. He had barely any time to process what had just occurred, when he saw it.

A swarming pack of dogs. Ahead of the pack, being backed into a corner, was a wounded tiger.

Blood poured from a hole in the tiger's backside. The lone dog saw the other dogs and the quarry, and rejoined its pack, barking furiously and lunging at the tiger's haunch when it could. The tiger snarled and spun around to fight. His eyes were wide with panic, and he limped in agonizing pain, but he still felt strong enough to fight. The tiger swatted at one of the dogs. The mutt yelped and was thrown back by the strength in his paw. But then another dog attacked. Its teeth closed around the tiger's neck, and it bit down hard. As much as the tiger tried to shake the dog off, he was soon overwhelmed. He collapsed to the ground, the life fading from his eyes.

Zaiden watched this in repulsion and horror. But these dogs weren't alone. There was the sound of galloping horses, before they came into sight. Two-legs. One of the two-legs yelled at the dogs to back away from the kill, and the mongrels obeyed, tails wagging as they were praised and petted for their work.

Zaiden watched on as the two-legs dismounted their steeds. They prodded the tiger with strange black sticks, but the tiger was now well and truly dead. Zaiden couldn't watch the scene any longer. Before he could get a good look at the two-legs, he was running, his mind a clouded mess of anxiety and horror.

Zaiden didn't stop running until he was well and truly away from the brook. By then he slowed down, panting, and processing what he had just seen. A pack of dogs...taking down a full-grown tiger. But the dogs hadn't done it by themselves. Those two-legs...that hole in the tiger's haunch...that could only have been done by them.

"Never did I expect to see something like that," he muttered to himself, his eyes set on the now overcast sky. A droplet of rain splashed on Zaiden's muzzle, making him flinch in alarm. Other droplets followed, until the rain was pouring down. Zaiden groaned as he looked back in the direction of the brook, which was now far out of sight. The two-legs and their dogs were just on the other side of that brook. Soon they might enter his territory. He couldn't stay here.

"I must tell the Elders," he whispered hoarsely. "I can't wait until the next full moon. For all I know they'll be after me next if I stay here." Zaiden looked up at the trees, their multicolored leafy tops and their russet leaves swaying in the cold breeze. He then looked back wistfully at the rest of his territory. He felt disturbed at the prospect of going beyond his boundaries, and possibly not returning. The deer, the small animals, the birds and the foliage...all here was his.

_I'll be back, _he promised to himself. Without another look behind him Zaiden headed East, where he knew somewhere the first Elder's territory resided.


End file.
